clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Highest Raid Tournament
__NOEDITSECTION__ Everyone will post their raids and we will make a leader board and keep adding, and moving people around according to their raid. The way we will score it will be the Total ''' Resources (Excluding League Bonuses). Please post your pictures in the comments to enter the tournament. '''Calculation: Elixir & Gold count as 1 point per 1 resource and Dark Elixir counts as 100 points per 1 Dark Elixir. Example: If you were to collect 100,000 Gold, 120,000 Elixir, and 500 Dark Elixir, your score would be 270,000 points. A screenshot of the raid must be posted to test the validity of it. (Post your pics in the Raids section) Let the game begin!!! Leaderboards: # Deebo919 - Total: 2,351,532 points # Navid.epez67 - Total:2,047,496 points. # Arun12 - Total:1,946,904 points # Fastball49 - Total: 1,878,587 points. # Yoav - Total: 1,753,640 points. # Mahrooz - Total: 1,737,392 points. # JustAlan - Total: 1,666,265 points. # WarriorGarudaArmy - Total: 1,594,620 points. # MagmaHound - Total: 1,590,111 points. # Jimmy.halsey.3 - Total: 1,537,003 points. # MightyWhitey24 - Total: 1,499,051 points. # Sappy - Total: 1,486,908 points. # Loganpk13 - Total: 1,470,092 points. # Jacknave - Total: 1,469,390 points. # Ahsuntry - Total: 1,465,241 points. # Agay.chabda - Total: 1,443,576 points. # Tjj80 - Total: 1,442,211 points. # Dulai31 - Total: 1,378,245 points. # Jesse the Great - Total: 1,364,843 points. # Bobbychan193 - Total: 1,356,405 points. # Cariacou - Total: 1,345,790 points. # Badw0lf007 - Total: 1,339,882 points. # ChiefEthan - Total: 1,331,599 points. # Roguet2srs - Total: 1,323,615 points. # ReBeL BoY - Total: '''1,292,775 points. # Ayyejaay5 - '''Total: 1,248,107 points. # Ast - Total: 1,224,860 points. # ~*SVB*~ - Total: 1,200,000 points. # Marcnut1996 - Total: 1,160,984 points. # Drazen167 - Total: 1,154,173 points. # ReBeL BoY - Total: 1,093,796 points. # Loza14 - Total: 1,054,729 points. # Zegaloft12 - Total: 1,054,484 points. # Dragon Rainbow - Total: 1,043,610 points. # Tr0tzk0pf - Total: 1,007,885 points. # AsianGuyXD - Total: 1,005,307 points. # Robi-boi - Total: 1,005,307 points. # Ajimenez98 - Total: 994,770 points. # Scorch Dragon - Total: 975,089 points. # Itsjipee - Total: 974,370 points. # hariks - Total: 960,000 points. # AbbasCOC - Total: 944,619 points. # Boozed - Total: 932,550 points. # Ckmarkhsu - Total: 931,138 points. # ~*SVB*~ - Total: 908,510 points. # ReBeL BoY - Total: 905,527 points. # Awesomeanish - Total: 900,800 points. # Yowazzup447 - Total: 895,588 points. # Geitenboer2 - Total: 865,899 points. # StillTrying3 - Total: 833,560 points. # Funk - Total: 782,982 points. # BatallionMaster - Total: 700,605 points. # Wassupluke - Total: 654,438 points. Raids NOTE: When uploading the pictures please follow the rules found here. by Deebo919 by Arun12 by AMFSCLAN by Fastball49 by Yoav by Mahrooz by JustAlan by WarriorGarudaArmy by MagmaHound by Jimmy.halsey.3 by MightyWhitey24 by Sappy by Loganpk13 by Jacknave by Ahsuntry by Agay.chabda by Tjj80 by Dulai31 by Jesse the Great by Bobbychan193 by Cariacou by Badw0lf007 by ChiefEthan by Roguet2srs by ReBeL BoY by Ayyejaay5 by Ast by Marcnut1996 by Drazen167 by Loza14 by Zegaloft12 by Dragon Rainbow by Tr0tzk0pf by AsianGuyXD by Robi-boi by Ajimenez98 by Scorch Dragon by Itsjipee by AbbasCOC by Boozed by Ckmarkhsu by Awesomeanish by Yowazzup447 by Geitenboer2 by StillTrying3 by BatallionMaster by Wassupluke by Arun Yadav Category:Raiding